Vietnam War
by WriterS
Summary: The story opens up in a little farming village named Mineral Village. They are very isolated. Mineral Town still doesn’t know about the war around them. Someone finally brings the news


Title: The Vietnam War  
  
Written By: Shane  
  
Date: June 18, 2003  
  
Overview: The story opens up in a little farming village named Mineral Village. They are very isolated. Mineral Town still doesn't know about the war around them. Someone finally brings the news.  
  
Comedy- Rated PG-13 -Adult Language -Semi Sexual Content  
  
Man: Hey, I just moved here.  
  
Mayor: Hello I hope you enjoy it here.  
  
Man: How do you live so peacefully with a war going on?  
  
Mayor: War? Here in Mineral Village?  
  
Man: Have you heard of the Vise?  
  
Mayor: No, can't say I have.  
  
Man: Well they are bad people.  
  
Mayor: So there might be a military war soon?!  
  
Man: (Smirking) Maybe.  
  
Mayor: Oh no sound the bells for a meeting!  
  
Man: Remember the Vise are bad and don't trust anyone!  
  
The town gathers at the ring of the bell. They all gather at town square as the mayor walks up to them. They quiet down.  
  
Mayor: If you haven't heard there is a war going on!  
  
All: AHHHH!  
  
Mayor: There are Vise around and they are bad people!  
  
All: AHHHH!  
  
Mayor: Don't trust anyone!  
  
Everyone runs around in panic. They all run toward their homes spreading the news throughout the town. People begin going crazy.  
  
Basil: What the fuck is going on here?  
  
Mary: Vise!  
  
Basil: I heard of them my friend tells me about the Vietnam War a lot.  
  
Mary: Well, there are Vise here!  
  
Basil: In Mineral Town?  
  
Mary: YES!  
  
Basil: Hurry lock the doors and don't trust anyone!  
  
Jack sits in a chair in his house and hears screaming outside.  
  
Jack: What the? (Looks outside)  
  
Jack: There must be Vise around. (Sits by the door with his gun)  
  
Jack: All right you Vise anyone who comes through here will be dead!  
  
The Mayor runs to his house in fear  
  
Mayor: Harris!  
  
Harris: What is it father?  
  
Mayor: Vise!  
  
Harris: What?  
  
Mayor: Get the town under control!  
  
Harris: Yes sir!  
  
Mayor: Call the National Guard for Christ sake!  
  
By the beach Kai looks to see if anyone is looking and lobs a grenade toward the town and it explodes.  
  
Kai: What the fuck was that?  
  
Popuri: (Holding his hand) Kai I'm scared.  
  
Kai: Don't worry ill protect you. Those damn Vises aren't going to get you.  
  
Popuri: Let's go to my house?  
  
Kai: Is Rick there?  
  
Popuri: (Shaking her head) Nope, so it's just the two of us.  
  
Kai: Okay let's go.  
  
People run through the street yelling about communists. They start looting stores.  
  
Harris: Hey get out of there!  
  
(Shoots a guy and he falls over)  
  
Harris: Damn I didn't think it would hit him.  
  
(Runs over and helps the guy)  
  
The mayor calls a few people on the phone.  
  
Mayor: Governor!  
  
Gov: What is it Mayor?  
  
Mayor: The town has gone crazy!  
  
Gov: Well what the hell is going on to make them go crazy?  
  
Mayor: Vise!  
  
Gov: In the town?  
  
Mayor: YES!  
  
Gov: We'll be right over!  
  
Mayor: Thank you.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Gray: These communists are hurting our town!  
  
Ann: I know!  
  
Cliff: You know what I heard?  
  
Ann: What?  
  
Cliff: That Jack is being held hostage in his house by a Vise! He Hasn't come out!  
  
Gray: Oh my god!  
  
Chef: (Stoned) what's everyone talking about?  
  
Gray: Don't worry Chef, you already know too much.  
  
Cliff: Now, who do you think is a Vise?  
  
Gray: How the Hell should I know?  
  
Ann: Someone must be spying on us!  
  
Gray: Wait!  
  
Ann: what?  
  
Gray: I know who it is!  
  
Cliff: Who?  
  
Gray: BASIL!  
  
(Karen runs in)  
  
Karen: Basil? Damn him!  
  
Karen: Let's go!  
  
They all end up on Basil's doorstep and start yelling and slamming on his door.  
  
Basil: What the fuck? Who's out there?  
  
Karen: It's us Canadians!  
  
Basil: You want donations at a time like this?  
  
Karen: No you ass wipe.  
  
Gray: We are capitalists! We don't need your donations!  
  
Basil: capitalists?  
  
Ann: See he is a Vise!  
  
Cliff: Let us in Vise!  
  
Basil: What on earth are you talking about?  
  
The mayor and Zach run up to them  
  
Mayor: What the hell is going on here?  
  
Zach: Yeah.  
  
Ann: Our pal Basil is a Vise!  
  
Zach: Okay, let's kill him.  
  
Basil: What?!  
  
Mayor: Break in!  
  
They all slam on his door and window and they run in, not finding Basil, they then trash his house.  
  
Karen: Damn he got out!  
  
Zach: He couldn't have gone far.  
  
Ann: Trashing his place is a good message to him.  
  
Cliff: But if Basil was here, then who is holding jack hostage?  
  
Gray: Two communists?  
  
Ann: Damnit two of them?!  
  
Gray: Let's go to his house!  
  
They all get bikes and ride to jacks house and get off. They walk to his door.  
  
Ann: Jack?  
  
Gray: You in there pal?  
  
Cliff: We'll get you out!  
  
Gray: Ill go in first.  
  
(Gray opens the door and a bullet goes right into his chest).  
  
Gray: I've been hit. I died for my country!  
  
Ann: GRAY!  
  
Cliff: God Damnit, a Vise shot gray!  
  
Ann: Come on do something!  
  
Cliff: We all run in at once.  
  
Ann: Good thinking.  
  
Cliff: Ready?  
  
Karen: CHARGE!  
  
(They all run in and get shot by jack)  
  
Jack: Christ almighty, the whole town is a Vise headquarters!  
  
Meanwhile, Popuri and Kai are sitting alone in the house watching TV.  
  
Kai: Where are you going?  
  
Popuri: To get some popcorn.  
  
Kai: Yeah you can't watch without popcorn.  
  
Popuri: No, you can't.  
  
As Popuri Leaves Kai trashes the house and then Popuri returns with the popcorn.  
  
Popuri: What the fuck happened?  
  
Kai: A Vise tried to kill me!  
  
Popuri: A Vise tried to kill you?  
  
Kai: YES I SWEAR!  
  
Popuri: Oh my god!  
  
Kai: What are we going to do?  
  
Popuri: Maybe you should stay here tonight.  
  
Kai: Yeah...maybe ill get some action hehe.  
  
(Popuri slaps him)  
  
Popuri: You set this whole damn thing up didn't you?  
  
Kai: No I swear I didn't!  
  
Popuri: That's it I'm going over to Jack's.  
  
Kai: But.I was the one that almost got killed.  
  
Popuri: But you set the whole thing up and don't say you didn't because I know you did.  
  
Popuri Leaves.  
  
Kai: Goddamn it I almost had her. If I would of just kept my mouth shut.  
  
Meanwhile, Basil walks behind tree's looking for anyone who is trying to kill him. He goes into the mayor's house.  
  
Basil: Mayor?  
  
Mayor: What?  
  
Basil: I'm not a Vise!  
  
Mayor: I know, so what's wrong then?  
  
Basil: everyone else thinks I am?  
  
Mayor: Well, that doesn't matter does it?  
  
(The mayor shoots Basil)  
  
Basil: Damn politicians  
  
(Falls over)  
  
Man: Hey mayor.  
  
Mayor: What is it?  
  
Man: I've noticed something.  
  
Mayor: What, another Vise?  
  
Man: No, people seem to be taking this seriously.  
  
Mayor: What do you mean?  
  
Man: I was joking about the Vietnam War. It ended over 20 years ago.  
  
Mayor: Jesus Christ!  
  
The scene moves out so you can see all the dead bodies and people running around from fear. Proving that one joke and many rumors exaggerates things way too much.  
  
SEE, THERE WAS A MORAL TO THIS STORY! :) 


End file.
